Electronic devices such as personal organisers and portable communication devices sometimes use an interactive display screen usually called a touch screen, to allow a user to input data or access functions. In order to achieve a higher resolution than can be obtained by use of a finger, some electronic devices have an associated stylus for activating the interactive display screen. For convenience, the stylus can be typically stored in an engagement member, typically an aperture, in a housing of the electronic device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,677, there is disclosed a rechargeable stylus and portable device assembly with an interactive display. The stylus is recharged when inserted into an engagement member in the housing where it is coupled to recharging electrical pads. When using a stylus with a portable communication device, a user typically has the stylus in one hand and the communication device in the other. This may not be ideal as the use may have difficulties in powering down, powering up or inactivating illumination of the display screen by use of a conventional button.